


The Guardian and the Researcher

by Ladyvallhalla



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, F/F, Fantasy, Monochrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyvallhalla/pseuds/Ladyvallhalla
Summary: Injured and lost in the very forest she is trying to protect, Blake Belladonna struggles to keep going. However, when a mysterious girl appears before her, it might spell a change in her fortune, and her life.





	1. The Mysterious Saviour

**Author's Note:**

> Monochrome fantasy AU based on gorgeous art (The cover art seen below) and AU idea by Majdart. If you haven’t already go check out their Tumblr blog, they make fabulous art, go look! (Thank you Majdart for giving me permission to write this and use the art.

[](https://ibb.co/doWFU9)

Blake stumbled and fell against the nearest tree, wincing when the rough bark pressed painfully against her back. She had no idea where she was, and after days of wandering around, she was beginning to think she would never find her way out the forest.

It was little consolation that there were few wild animals around to cause her any bother, in fact she almost wished there had been. The forest was sadly desolate and completely devoid of any sign of life, it was a sad sight to see for the tireless researcher, who was trying to prevent that very thing.

As if to contradict the thought the bushes behind her began to rustle and Blake pulled out her combat knife. The last thing she wanted to do was harm any of the wildlife, but she had to protect herself. She quickly looked around the clearing for her pack, only to find she had left it laying out of arms reach. It could have perhaps been her food rations that attracted to local wildlife, not that there was much left of them.

Readying her knife, she stayed completely still, holding her breath. The rustling grew louder, and Blake tried to get to her feet, only to find herself being pushed right back down. The knife flew from her hand and across the clearing, now out of reach.

“Why must you humans and Faunus continue to come here? there is no place for _your_ kind here.”

Blake winced, raising her arms when the sun streaming from the bed of trees above blocked her view. When her eyes finally adjusted to the light she could clearly see a girl, small and with striking white hair stood before her. As she looked closer she realized this girl wasn’t entirely human, in fact she wasn’t human at all. Blake tilted her head and rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn’t seeing things, did this girl have pointed ears and antlers? It seemed so. If she was a Faunus as she appeared to be why had she said: “your kind” and not “our” who was this girl?

“I’m sorry, who?” she started to say, only to wince when a shooting pain seized her arm, causing her to cry out. She hadn’t realized just how badly she was hurt. She was so exhausted and honestly wasn’t sure if she was hallucinating.

The white haired girl got down on her knees in front of her, tilting her head, clearly observing her. “You’re hurt…”

Blake released a weary chuckle that quickly turned into a painful grown, “Yeah, I’m hurt.”

“How?” The girl asked.

“I’m lost,” She tried to sit up further but was pushed back down. “I’ve been lost for days.”

“Why are you even here?” Blake could almost feel the hate in her voice, a mark of disdain that she carried with every word. “Come to take your fill of the land?”

Those words held so much weight to them, so much pain and disgust, but Blake didn’t understand. She had taken nothing from the land, she would never.

“I don’t understand, I’m just a researcher. I’m trying to work out why the wildlife of this forest is dying out.”

Blake’s eyes widen when the girl sneered at her and stood up, “You! That’s why.” She walked across the clearing and over to Blakes pack, picking it up from the ground and looking it over. “You take and take, cut down the trees, kill the peaceful inhabitants, I…”

The anger seemed to fade replaced with sadness, “I can no longer protect them all.”

“Who are you?” Blake asked. She watched as the girl opened her pack, looking over her possessions. She wasn’t going to stop her, couldn’t even if she wanted too. The pain seizing her body was completely preventing her from moving.

Within her possessions were all her equipment and research notes, the girl looked them over with great interest. She turned to Blake, walking over and placing the pack down beside her. “You’re telling the truth.”

Blake nodded, still slightly wary. She still had no idea who she was dealing with here, but she had a feeling this mysterious stranger meant her no harm. “Why would I lie?”

The girl shook her head and reclaimed her spot on her knees in front of her. “I have met your kind before, it was rarely a positive experience.”

“Please,” Blake winced slightly when the girl reached over, lightly touching the scratch on her face, but she didn’t pull back. “Tell me who you are?”

There was a pause and an awkward silence filled the air, broken only by the wind rustling through the trees. It was clear that this girl still didn’t trust her, and Blake couldn’t blame her for that. They had only just met, she had no reason to take her at face value.

“I don’t mean you any harm,” she pleaded.

“There is little harm you could do to me, Faunus.”

For some reason Blake felt that even without the handicap of her injuries there was good reason to believe those words were true. Despite her small stature, there was an air of power to this strange girl, something dangerous and formidable.

“I believe you, but I mean, I don’t want to harm you. I’m not here to harm anyone or anything.”

The silence returned before finally the girl took a deep breath.

“My name is Weiss,” she replied, “One of last forest guardians.”

Blakes eyes widen in shock. “The, but that’s just a story, a fable told to children.” She couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

Every child was told the story of the forest guardians, beings that lived amongst the wilderness, sworn to protect it in eternal life. It was just a story, or at least she thought it was. However, this girl was claiming to be one of the fabled Guardians. Blake couldn’t help but feel compelled to believe her, no matter how outlandish the idea may have been. She certainly looked the part, but it still didn’t make any sense to her.

“Say I believe you, if you’re a guardian, how can it be that you’re one of the last?”

Weiss sighed, and the sadness returned to her eyes, “That’s not a tale I wish to share, not now.”

Blake nodded, she didn’t want to press the issue, but she still had reservations about the girl’s identity. “How can I believe you? It’s just so…unreal.”

Before Blake could say another word, Weiss reached over taking both her hands and holding them. A soft light began to emanate from her fingertips and Blake gasped when the light began to fill her body, spreading through her. It didn’t hurt, in fact quite the opposite, it was calming and oddly beautiful. When the light faded Blake took a deep breath before opening her eyes. She looked down at herself. The pain was gone, and so were her wounds.

“How?” she looked up at Weiss to see her smiling back at her. Blake had to stop herself from gasping, that smile, it was stunning.

“I can’t do that often, it drains me greatly, but I felt compelled to convince you.”

“Thank you,” Blake said and finally felt able to get to her feet. The Guardian stepped back, clearly still slightly wary. “You really are a guardian…” she said in awe.

Weiss nodded and turned to look out of over the forest, “Many centuries ago, there were many just like me. We watched over the forest and the animals; we protected them.” She sighed sadly, and Blake felt a sudden urge to comfort her but held back, allowing her to speak. “Then man found our home, they brutalised it, tore it apart for their own means.” Her voice changed in tone, bitter and angry.

Blake nodded. It was sad to hear but she knew it was the truth, few people cared for the future of the forest as she did.

“Now, I protect them alone, but it’s not enough.” Weiss turned to her and Blake stared, completely lost in the beautiful vision before her. The light shining through the trees above them reflected off her hair making it shine with an almost supernatural glimmer. She looked almost divine.

“Tell me what happened to the others?” She asked. She didn’t want to push, but she really wanted to know. She regretted asking when she saw the sadness that passed through her eyes.

“They lost hope, somehow, I did not. Perhaps I was just too stubborn” Weiss replied sadly. “Now, I’m alone. The few of us left, scattered.”

The sadness in her voice was enough to break Blake’s heart. She walked over to her, wanting nothing more than to reach out and touch her, to offer her some sort of comfort, but didn’t dare. She couldn’t imagine what it was like for Weiss, being so alone, wondering and protecting her home with not a soul for company.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked,” Blake said, turning away. She couldn’t bare to see the sadness in her eyes a moment longer. “That must be hard.”

“It is, but I will never give up,” Weiss replied, “I will learn and do whatever it takes to protect this place.”

Blake smiled slightly, she could hear so much of herself in those words. Ever since she was a small child she knew she had one purpose in life. The humans and to a lesser extent Faunus may have cared little for the forest but she did. She would not rest until this beautiful land was safe from her own kind.

“Maybe, we can help each other?” Once she realized their common goal, it seemed like a natural proposition, not to mention that Blake felt somehow compelled to stay at her side.

Weiss seemed surprised by the request and turned away. “That is unheard of…guardians do not.”

“I want the same thing you do,” Blake interrupted. She wanted to convince Weiss to let her stay, to learn from her and help her to do what had been her life’s work. “I’m not like the others.”

“I know,” Weiss replied, turning to look at her. “I can see that now. Believe me I would not have told you any of that had I thought otherwise”

“Then let me help you?” Blake pleaded, “let me learn from you.”

Suddenly Weiss smiled, and Blake was once again stunned into silence. This time her smile was warmer, more genuine, it nearly knocked her right off her feet.

“Very well Faunus, you may stay.”

“My name is Blake, Blake Belladonna.” Blake replied with a smile. She could have sworn for a moment that she saw Weiss blush slightly but guessed it must have been the light.

“Then it’s nice to meet you, Blake Belladonna.”

Hearing Weiss say her name caused Blake to blush and she most definitely couldn’t blame it on the light.

“Follow me Blake,” Weiss said, beckoning her towards a small path between some trees. “I have so many things to show you.”

Blake followed the guardian. She was ready to learn everything she had to offer, ready to see the wonders beneath the forest that only she could show her. But most of all, she was ready to stay at her side and defend this land of such beauty that man would seek to destroy. Neither of them would be alone in there quest any longer.


	2. It's Just My House

The forest should have been busting with life, it was a great shame that it wasn’t, however for what little life there was it was a beautiful sight to behold.

Weiss lead her along the path and amongst the ancient trees that almost blocked the sky with their great height. Blake simply allowed herself to be led by this girl, as beautiful as she was mysterious.

It was getting dark, and fire files were beginning to gather, flying above Weiss as though lighting her way along the path. It was bewitching the way they followed her, floating above her head and drowning her in an almost magical glow.

“Where are we going?” Blake asked, intrigued to where this mysterious girl could be taking her. Although there was no doubt in her mind that she would follow her regardless.

“It’s late, you must rest.” Weiss replied.

Blake could only agree with the statement, she was absolutely exhausted. She had been travelling aimlessly for days trying to find her way out of the forest, rest definitely didn’t sound like a bad idea.

Eventually, they arrived and Blake could not believe her eyes. She had seen some strange and wonderful things in the last few hours but nothing could have prepared her for this.

At first, she thought Weiss had led her to an open clearing with nothing but a few trees and tiny pond, but when she followed her new companion’s eyes toward the bed of trees above them, she nearly lost her breath.

A house, made entirely of wood rested up against two giant tree branches supporting its weight. The house was slightly lopsided, with a thatched roof made of straw and once they arrived the fireflies surrounding Weiss quickly flew up to rest in a line along it, lighting it up like fairy lights on a Christmas tree.

“This is where you live?” Blake asked in amazement. She had never seen anything like it.

Weiss only nodded and smiled slightly before approaching the house and gesturing for Blake to follow her.

As she walked beside her, Blake suddenly noticed this little house wasn’t alone. Every tree surrounding the clearing had a similar yet very unique looking house perched on top of it. There had to be at least four or five surrounding them.

“There are more?” she muttered to herself but Weiss must have heard since she stopped, turning to face her.

“Yes, there are more.” Weiss replied, “But now, there empty.”

Blake wanted more than anything to ask more questions, but she stopped herself. Weiss had already told her that the other Forest Guardians were no more and she didn’t want to upset the girl with her curiosity. It was easy to deduce that these houses had once belonged to a larger community, one that was now sadly absent.

Not wanting to press the issue, she looked back to Weiss’ house and smiled. “It’s really beautiful.” She said and her smile grew when she saw her companion’s eyes lighten.

“It’s just my house, and a place where you can rest.” Weiss walked over to the base of the tree and gripped the ladder that led up to the house above. “Follow me.” She asked, holding out her hand.

Blake didn’t hesitate to take it, and her heart sped up at the contact. Weiss had soft warm hands and when her fingers brushed against hers, it tangled like tiny sparks of electricity. An energy seemed to run through her, similar to when she had been healed earlier, only less intense.

If Blake had thought the outside of the house was stunning it was nothing compared to when she reached the top of the ladder. The inside was sparsely decorated but it felt warm and inviting. There didn’t seem to be much in the way of traditional furniture instead there were large cushions for seating, surrounding an oak table. Hanging on the walls were what looked like hand-woven tapestries depicting beautiful scenes of nature and wildlife.

Blake couldn’t help but wonder if Weiss had made these herself, and she was about to ask that very question when something else caught her eye.

“That’s Minerva.” Weiss said when she noticed where Blake was looking.

In the corner of the room, sat on a large tree branch that had been carved into a perch, was an owl. She appeared to be asleep, eyes closed, but she was making gentle cooing noises as she slept.

Blake tentatively approached the bird, moving in for a closer look. Its feathers were pure white, with little specks of brown along the face. She had studied owls intensely, she knew this type to be a snowy owl, but given how endangered they were she had never been this close to one.

“She’s beautiful.” She whispered, almost reaching out to touch her before putting her hand back.

“She should be awake fairly soon, and don’t worry, she will not hurt you. she is a gentle creature.” Weiss said.

Suddenly there was a hand on her own and Blake gasped slightly when Weiss moved her hand to lightly touch the feathers of the owl’s wing. They were so soft and smooth, like silk. Blake likely would have noticed this more had she not been otherwise distracted by the feeling of her new companion standing so close beside her and holding her arm out towards the bird.

There was the feeling again, the gentle calming flow of energy coursing through her. She could feel soft warm breathes touching the bare skin of her shoulder and she felt herself give an involuntary shudder. The very presence of this girl soothed her, like being wrapped in a warm blanket on a cold day.

It was over entirely too soon, and Weiss pulled her hand away. Blake turned to see her heading across the room and behind a large curtain. “Please, sit and rest, I’ll be with you shortly.”

Blake did as she was told and sat on one of the large cushions surrounding the table. She couldn’t keep her eyes off the owl, who seemed to be starting to wake. Her eyes slowly opened, glancing around the room before settling on her. They stared at each other, both unmoving until Weiss returned, holding a tray.

“I see she’s awake,” Weiss said. She put the tray down on the table before taking a seat beside her. “She is trying to work you out, it’s been a long time since we have had guests.”

“You’ve been here alone for a long time, haven’t you?”

Weiss reached over, taking a cup from the tray and pouring hot liquid into it before handing it to Blake. “Yes, although I’m not alone. The creatures of the forest keep me company, or what’s left of them.”

Blake felt a momentary flash of guilt, although she had no reason to. She had spent her life trying to protect the very creatures Weiss spoke off but it saddened her that her own kind were responsible for their gradual demise. Creatures like Minerva, that fascinated her and that she would give her very life to protect.

“How do you protect them?” Blake asked. She took a sip from the cup and smiled, it was tea, a personal favourite of hers but this was the best she had ever tasted.

“I’m linked to them.” Weiss replied, “When they feel pain, I feel it too. When they’re in danger I sense it. I will go to them, and do what I can.”

There was a momentary flash of sadness in her eyes and once again Blake felt the overwhelming urge to comfort her, to reach out and touch her, but she didn’t dare.

“It’s all I can do, but it’s not enough,” Weiss continued. As she spoke she stood, walking over to the now awake owl and gently caressing her feathers. She cooed lightly and lent into her touch. “I can’t give up, I won’t.”

Certain things were beyond description and as Blake watched this beautiful and mysterious creature showing such affection to her beloved companion, she felt words could not possibly do justice to the warm that touched her heart. This girl seemed so very alone, yet the determination of her words and the passion she felt for her cause were inspiring. She wanted nothing more than to help her in any way she could.

“I want to learn.” Blake got to her feet and immediately staggered, nearly falling back down. Weiss rushed over to steady her.

“You will, but not before you have rested.”

Weiss began to lead her across the room and Blake allowed her too without complaint. Soon they moved behind another curtain on the opposite side of the house and into what appeared to be a small bedroom. She might have expected a bed but given the unconventional nature of the rest of the house, she shouldn’t have been surprised to see a hammock instead.

“You can sleep here,” Weiss said and lend her over to it.

Blake paused for a moment, looking down at her, “but isn’t this your bed? Where will you sleep?” She asked.

Weiss smiled and encouraged her to climb into the hammock. Despite her reservations, Blake complied. “Don’t worry about me, rest, please.”

As much as she wanted to protest, her eyes did not cooperate and soon began to close against her will. She had never felt this tired before in her life and the hammock was surprisingly comfortable.

The blankets smelt fresh, like flowers after the rain, and she soon felt the gentle rocking lulling her to sleep before she would think to complain.

“Sleep now Blake Belladonna. Tomorrow, I will show you all you seek.”

If Blake had heard the words she didn’t have time to respond before a peaceful sleep took her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp! I liked this AU a lot! So I did some more. Hope you like it : )
> 
> Reminder this story is based on art and AU idea by Majdart. They have also done more art for it, so head over to their blog and look, it’s stunning!


	3. Chapter 3

As far as Blake was concerned the forest had always been a beautiful magical place but something about viewing it through the eyes of her new guardian companion seemed to intensify its colours.

That morning Weiss had woken her and after breakfast, she had packed a small bag and instructed her to follow. Blake did so without question, and they soon arrived at a clearing not far from her home.

“This is my favorite place.” As Weiss spoke she moved further into the clearing, sitting cross legged on a small patch of grass.

To most people the small unremarkable area of land would seem quite ordinary. A clearing surrounded by trees, glass and only a few small patches of wildflowers.

“It’s quite pretty.”

Weiss seemed to smile slightly, and although Blake had seen her smile before, there was something different about this one, like a secret she hasn’t been let in on.

“You said you wanted to learn from me,” Weiss said. She placed her leather satchel down on the ground, opening it. “This is where it starts.”

Blake watched as her hand disappeared into the bag, reappearing with an old worn out leather bound books. She set the book down and took a long deep breath through her nose.

“You smell that?” She asked and Blake followed suit, breathing in deeply to try and pick up the same scent.

At first she hadn’t noticed it, a sweet and slightly spicy aroma, almost like liquorice. She closed eyes for a moment, taking it in, it was heavenly.

“What is it?” She replied in awe.

“That’s the Makeakukka.” Although Blake couldn’t see her with her eyes closed, she could hear a slight excitement in her voice. “It only grows here.”

Blake opened her eyes to look at her and when she did her heart skipped. That smile, it seemed to light up the whole forest. She knew Weiss carried with her a lot of sadness, and it still showed behind her eyes, but when she smiled, especially when she talked about the beauty of the forest itself, it seemed to shine through her like beams of sunlight passing through a bed of trees.

“There,” Weiss said and pointed to a small flower next to her foot. Blake hadn’t even noticed its presence before now.

The flower wasn’t particularly remarkable in terms of aesthetics, small purple petals with a hint of black running along them. It reminded her of a daffodil. Not a particularly outstanding flower that some may even consider a weed. However, the scent that radiated from it was breathtaking.

“You’re probably wondering why this is my favorite place.”

Blake nodded, although with each passing moment she was starting to see the appeal.

Without another word Weiss crawled over to her and Blake hold her breath. The sweet scent of the flower was nothing in comparison to the heady aroma that filled her senses when Weiss settled directly beside her. She smelled like fresh grass on a spring day.

“I’m not just connected to the animals.”

The close proximity made it a little difficult to focus on what her companion was saying but Blake shook her head and refocused. This wasn’t the time for allowing her obvious crush on her new friend to cloud her judgement.

“I’m connected to everything.” Weiss continued and let her hand hover slightly above the flower beside her foot. “I’m linked to the flowers, the trees, every blade of grass.”

A warm light surrounded them, much like the one she had experienced before when Weiss had healed her. It seemed to flow through her body and directly into the small flower, causing it to glow slightly. Blake watched in awe as the flower seemed to grow, not by much, but the petals widened and the color intensified, as did the heavenly scent.

“It’s passive, always there.” Weiss spoke as she allowed the light to overtake her, radiating through her and into the flower. “When the other guardians were here, our very presence enhanced the forest, helped it grow.”

The light began to fade and Weiss removed her hand, now leaving the flower without her energy, it withered down slightly but still remained larger than before.

“Now it’s limited, to only me.” As she spoke, Weiss gently reached over and ran the tips of her fingers along the petals of the flower. The sadness Blake had seen in her eyes since they met returned. “This is the only place this flower grows, but it used to be everywhere.”

“Then the bees that pollinate them died out. Now I keep them alive, best I can. I come here every day, and I do this.”

It was only then that Blake noticed, it hadn’t just been the flower by her foot that Weiss had enhanced, all the flowers surrounding them had grown, still emitting a gentle glow. The light from the flowers filled the clearing and it suddenly seemed to spring to life. Butterflies flew from the trees, surrounding the flowers and fluttering happily around them. Blake smiled when one landed on her leg and looked up to see Weiss reaching out to take it in hand.

“You may think it’s a lot of trouble for just one flower, but everything is connected. When the flowers are happy, everything is.” Weiss allowed the butterfly to walked along her hand before it floated away to join its friends.

 “You’re amazing,” Blake whispered and suddenly blushed, looking away. She hadn’t meant to say that out loud. “I mean, what you do…it’s amazing.”

“Thank you.” Weiss’ reply was slightly timid and when Blake looked up, she could have sworn she saw a soft blush spreading across her cheeks. “I just do what I can.”

A comfortable silence followed and both girls watched the butterflies flutter around the clearing. A gentle breeze carried the sweet scent of nature in the air, and Blake was having a hard time remembering when she had felt this content. Being here with Weiss, it just felt so right, like this was where she was always destined to be. For a moment she considered verbalizing the thought, but held back, after only a day of knowing her she worried that her new companion may find her words a little ridiculous.

“This is what I wanted to show you, and this is what you need to understand.” Weiss suddenly spoke and hold out the old book her to take. “These are the journals of my people. There are many more.”

Blake took the book, turning it over in her hand. The leather was old and wrinkled, with a faint smell of old dirt and dust. “The guardians kept journals?”

“Yes, some are personal diaries, others just studies and observations. They will help you to understand how our connection works and how we use it to protect the forest.”

Blake nodded and started flicking through the first few pages on the book. When she glanced up, Weiss had leant back on the grass, resting on her elbows and looking up to the sky. The sunlight glistened across her face and hair. Blake knew she was sharing but she couldn’t help it and it wasn’t until blue eyes stared right back at her that she quickly looked away.

“Will you tell me more about yourself?” Weiss suddenly asked and it caused her to look up again. “Where are you from?”

Blake smiled and lay down beside her, staring up at the crystal blue sky above them. The clouds floated by, and she chuckled lightly. “This place is so different from what I’m used to. No one stops to watch the clouds or smell the flowers in the big city.”

“They don’t?” Weiss asked. They lay on their backs, side by side, keeping their eyes fixed on the sky above.

“They can’t.” Blake sighed heavily, closing her eyes. “You look up and all you see are skyscrapers, the sky is an ugly mess of aeroplane trails and clouds of pollution. The people are too busy to care.”

Suddenly Blake felt a gentle touch on her forearm and opened her eyes to see blue ones staring right back at her, filled with sadness. “But you care.”

“Yes, but I’ve always felt so alone. Like I was only one that did, until now.” The hand on her forehead hadn’t moved and Blake felt gentle fingertips brushing against her skin. It was the same warmth she had felt when Weiss had taken her hand before, like a soothing energy flowing through her. It was breathtaking.

“I can relate to that.” Weiss replied and a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips. “You’re not alone now.”

Blake felt her heart skip a beat and opened her mouth to reply but whatever words she had intended to speak were interrupted by a loud crash coming from the trees surrounding them.

They both sat up quickly, eyes darting around the clearing.

“Get away from her!!! I swear if you hurt her!”

A female voice, angry and scared could be heard but not seen and Blake stood, pulling Weiss with her by the hand.

“Sounds like someone’s in trouble.” She said, scanning the clearing and trying to identify where it was coming from. Another loud crash and something that sounded like a chainsaw helped her narrow down the direction. She started sprinting, dragging Weiss behind her. “Let’s go.”

They disappeared into the trees, the sounds getting louder and louder until eventually the scene unravelled before them.

A young girl shouted down from above, her arm handcuffed to the branch of the tree she was sitting on top of. “You’re not cutting down this tree! I won’t let you!”

The blonde haired girl standing below looked just as angry as she sounded from a distance. She held her arms out, standing directly between the tree and three men, one carrying the chainsaw that had been heard from afar. “You’re not getting near her. Just try me!” She said with a sneer.

Blake and Weiss stood, stunned into silence that what they were witnessing before Blake turned to look at her.

Weiss was staring intently at one of the men, her eyes fixed on the emblem on the back of his jacket. She sneered and her hands started to glow, but unlike the soothing white light she had seen before, this time the light was a dark angry shade of red.

“Torchwick…” She muttered before the clearing was engulfed in a cloud of red smoke.


End file.
